57 Starred Shinigami
by EDCGV
Summary: So I adopted that fic from PrincessVe, I'm not an English whriter so expect some gramar errors. I'm going to try my best. Hitsukarin fic.
1. Chapter 1

(Karin's POV)  
I shuddered at the two voices in my head yelling at each other, neither I should mention were mine. They were arguing over something so trivial that they were yelling about what colors it came in.  
Shut up! This is not the time for two of the strongest stars to be arguing. Focus on what's important. Now, what are we going to do about escaping? Anyone have any clue?  
Mistress, I have already exprseed my veiws. Once we are in I will purify the item in question, Hakai-teki will destroy something and then we will leave in the opening she made.  
Nonsense, Seisei! I am more than capable of not destroying things! Just last t-  
We all cut off at a powerful riatsu coming our way. I turned towards it and, seeing the black fault in the sky, cursed myself and the others. "Gert out of here," I shouted to my friends. I race home and locked the door to my room. Ichigo had moved out so I had taken his room.  
After becoming a shinigami I raced towards the hallow, a menos from the looks of it. "Shine in the open sky, Sutahoruda." It was the name of my zonpakuto, meaning star holder. Upon the hilt was a star for every zonpakuto spirit or, as the refured to themselves as, star that I currently held a contract with, the current number being 57. There were 59 stars in total that I needed before reciveing my true zanpakuto spirit. Add that to the fact that I had to whoever owned the 60th and join forces with him and it seamed impossible.  
I shook my head as we reached the menos. "Come forth and aid me, Hakai-teki." The slick black blade belonging to the destrucktive spirit came forth. I slashed out at the menos, dodging it's cero attack. I leaped up in it's face slashing again, as it swung at me, knocking me to the ground. I called back Hakai-teki and said, "Bring this tortured soul peace, Seisei." The blade turned a silvery wight. Pointing it at the mask I shouted, "Purify." The white blast came from the end of my zonpakuto, cutting through the mask. I flipped away as it turned to ash. Turning to go home, I struck back up the conversation.  
Now, how are we going to get in that stupid shop, purify his stupid cat, and get out before he realizes we sent "Poor little Dawco" to the soul society for animals?  
Yes. We were really having this much trouble with getting rid of a cat. It isn't our fault though. Not to mention, Hats should have gotten rid of it a long time ago, especially with all the shinigami comeing to his house soon.  
Mistress Karin, why are shinigami comeing to the real world anyway? Do they really want to find you that much? And also, I told you. We just walk in like we own the place. It works for your brother.  
I am not my stupid brother! And yes, they do. Son they won't have to worry though because my true zonpakuto is close. And so is the one who owns the last star. Even if you don't believe, I know. Anyway, we might as well get on with it.  
So, after running back home to my body, I headed out for his shop. "Might as well get it over with. The worst he can do is just go buy another cat." I grubled. "And maybe this time it won't be dead."  
Little did I know that there were many things he could do worse. It also didn't help that the shinigami had already arrived and killed the cat before I'd arrived.  
(Toushirou's POV)  
"The cat was already dead!" I heard myself yelling at the man who was bawling on the floor. He turned quickly, eyes squinted slightly as he glared in my direction. "You got rid of my cat. Now I'll get rid of you. Get down to my training grounds now you insensitive -" He cut off with a smile when he saw Karin standing at the door. "Karin! These big bullies killed poor little Dawco! You should punish them. You're on my side aren't you?" I stared as Urahara started acting like a child. Karin rolled her eyes and kicked him off of her.  
"You're asking the wrong person for support. I hated that stupid cat from the moment I sasw it and you know it." She said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I told you to get rid of it a long time ago before you got attached to it."  
"But, Karin. Dawco was do cute. Don't you remember the little girl who gave him to us? So small and recently dead too. We were-" He was cut off by a glare from Karin.  
"I am aware of where you got the stupid cat. You don't have to remind me." She left her things and went into the kitchen.  
"Why doesn't she want to talk about the little girl?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Turning, I saw Urahara with a sad smile on his face. He turned to me.  
"That little girl was her honorary sister. The girl was sick. Deadly sick, and she had no family to speak of. Karin loved that little girl as if they really were related. And when the girl, Mizu I think her name was, when Mizu got better she left the hospital and started heading towards the meeting place. Karin was already there and when Mizu was crossing the street she was hit. It broke Karin. She couldn't speak for the longest time and, when we found her, Mizu didn't remember her. She remembered chaseing a cat into the street and dieing."  
"So that's why..." I trailed off as Karin came back from the kitchen, grabbed her things, and left. "She was listening, wasn't she?" Urahara nodded his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Karin's POV)**

I left the shop, not bothering to hide the anger on my face. I felt my spiritual pressure wavering, yet I didn't care. It was none of his business! Toushirou had no right to ask. And Urahara had no right to share for that matter. I was going to kill them both!

*I am seriously thinking about going back there and killing him! I really will do it this time! I'm completely serious!*

_*Mistress, please calm down. You're going to attract hallows. Besides, you are not serious and you know it. You're just angry with them. Anyway, the cat is gone, so it does not matter anymore. We should focus on finding the other 2 stars! Have you forgotten your mission?*_

_*For once I agree with Seisei. We can not bother with nonsense of you loving him then hating him. We must find the others and awaken "her," Karin. We must keep you from discovery also. If they were to discover who you were before the awakening-*_

She didn't finish her thoughts.  
We all knew what would happen if I were to be discovered. I would be killed before she could be truly released. Then for another five hundread years she would be imprisoned. I was starting to get annoyed at the constant reminders. I had decided to disreguard the loving and hating comment.

*I am trying my hearest. I will not allow that to happen. These last two are hard to find, however. Most of you stars I can't use anyway. Just you two and Mira.*

_*You are forgetting that Mira is defensive. She can also heal you. You have no need of the others except to free her.*_

*I know that! Get off my back about it. I can't help it if she's al-*

I cut off and the sound of my name behind me.

"Wait up," the annoyingly pleasant voice, I turned to see Toushirou and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" I cut him off with a glare.

"So what, Shorty? Its not like you don't know now." I stopped and thought before adding, "thanks for getting rid of the cat."  
He smirked and shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. Then I remembered that for him it probably was.

"It was dead. It was in my job description to get rid of it. And what's up with that childish act he put on? Does he always do that around you?" He asked, attempting to switch the subject. I nodded a little and started to walk, knowing he would follow me.

"He didn't used to. It wasn't until I started speaking again. He just wants me to be the same as I was before You know." I looked down at the grass underneath my feet. I sensed a hallow and sighed. I watched as he excused himself and raced back the way we had come. I went home, tossing my things in my room, previously Ichigo's, and locked myself inside. I transformed and lay my body on the bed.

I leaped from my window, heading for the hallows. I would deal with my emotions later. Now it was time to do what I was meant for. Hunting hallows. I smiled at the ristsu. Maybe I'd get some revenge while I was at it.

**(Toushirou's POV)**

I sliced through the first hallow and, turning to where the other had been, saw it dissolve. In it's place I saw a hooded shinigami. The figure was to slender to be a man.

"Who are you?" I called. She shrugged as if unsure of the an swear herself. "Who are you?" I repeated, raising my zanpakuto and faceing her.

"That is for men to know and for you to find out. However," She turned to me, pointing her sword at my heart. "If, and only if, you can defeat me I may tell you." I was shocked and let my zonpakuto drop slightly. She chuckled. "What's wrong? Shouldn't a strong experienced captain be able to defeat poor little me?" She taunted. "Even if he is a shorty like you."

I heard myself, not to mention Hyorinmaru, growl slightly before running towards her. "I AM NOT SHORT!" I yelled. I was getting sick of being teased. I was going to destroy this new little pest. For all I knew she was a new enemy anyway. However, I wasn't expecting her to dodge my first attack. Or my second. And I really didn't expect her to launch an attack of her own.


End file.
